Recruitment
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Once again Black Widow Natasha Romanova is out looking for James Bond, but first she must complete a mission while chasing targets.


**Recruitment**

* * *

Disclaimer: The character of Black Widow and James Bond is created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

AN: This is a sequel to Mysterious Stranger and When Spies Collide; also it is set during the aftermath of the Lagos incident from Captain America: Civil War, also this sets up a future Story as well, reviews would be nice

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **A storm is coming**

 **Rome Italy, 20XX**

 **0:12:45:00 hours after midnight**

All is quite upon the street at this time of night, no noise at all and then a honk from what it sounded like a semi-trailer truck echoed in the background, then a loud crash is heard as a semi-trailer truck crashes from out of the wall and turns quickly to get upon the high way. From the windows of the truck gunmen start to fire at something or some one as a woman on a bike speeds quickly as if she is chasing these people.

The men know her reputation as a master spy/assassin/Avenger in which her code name is the black Widow, her name is only known to a few as Natasha Romanova a descendent to the heir to the Romanoff family who once ruled Russia, she had been trained as a child in the black widow program, until an act of kindness from Clinton Barton broke away from red room and she had joined S.H.I.E.L.D, then afterwards being a member of the Avengers.

Natasha cursed herself under her breath, before this mission she tried to get in contact with James a man that she slept with and angered her sometimes as well, why it is simple Recruitment into the Avengers, however all of her communications into the United Kingdom were not returned, to make matters worse the world is still in shock at what happened in Lagos and rumors about of an accords of some sorts enacted by the UN.

Why, it is because of what happened during the Ultron incident that left a nation almost destroyed and lives lost, the world still blamed the Avengers for that and now another incident in Lagos, it seems the Avengers are not popular right now and she puts her foot on the gas peddle as she gives chase to this Hydra cell that is the last Hydra cell there is in the world and she can do it alone, but she was discovered and made their escape in a semi-tractor trailer truck filled with stolen weapons.

Good thing it is night time here, the days are very busy and that means less collateral damage, right now she is being shot at for she controls her Widowcyle to dodge and weave their gun fire. Then the back end of the trailer opens slightly as a man holding a rocket launcher is in hand, a missile is loaded and fired. It is a heat seeker as the missile barrels in upon her, however she knows she cannot out run it, and then suddenly a missile streaks past behind her and slams right at the heat seeking missile.

The explosions from the missiles almost knocked her out of her Widowcyle, she wondered who fired the missile from behind her, and then she sees in her rearview mirror a silver colored car, an Aston Martin and she grinned as she had a feeling he would be nearby or at least lurking in the shadows. The Caucasian male waved at her with a smile as he speeds past her and gives chase to the semi-tractor trailer truck in which it turned to a Roman highway as no one is traveling on at this night.

 _Show off_ thought Natasha as James Bond has arrived, he speeds toward the truck as the armed men fire upon his vehicle, but the bullets bounce off of the car and then the master spy opens his right arm rest as it shows a series of buttons and switches, he pressed two of them in which something is charging up in his car and the front head lights of the Aston Martin opened up, then Bond presses another button as a charged source of electrical energy fired upon the semi-tractor trailer truck.

It caused a shocking electromagnetic effect that stopped the semi-truck and electrocuted the people inside to a crisp, James's vehicle comes to a stop as he steps out and draws out his Walther P99 pistol in which he jogs toward the truck, he discovers the armed men are out cold and then the Widowcyle comes to a complete stop as Natasha steps out of the vehicle and walks toward James.

"I have been trying to contact you nearly a week now," said Natasha

"Oh you want a second date," smiled James "I hope your not tied up on other matters at the moment,"

She growled in anger and wanted to walk up him to slap him in the face for leaving her tied up in Paris, when Steve asked about why she was tied up in a Paris hotel, she got tight lipped about it and Sam didn't say a word about it either, because he was too scared of Natasha if she did. At least now these members of Hydra are taken down, what to do with them is another thing.

"I've already contacted Italian Intelligence," said Bond "They will be along soon to take care of these people,"

"Why not the local police," asked Natasha

"The local police is always a little too cozy with the Mob here," said Bond "And the Italian mob has worked with Hydra before, so don't be foolish, now is there a reason why you have been trying to contact me"

"Yes I was wonder if you liked to be an Avenger," said Natasha "I am recruiting you to join,"

"No," shook the head of Bond "Why should I join a team that created Ultron and destroyed a country, also that colossal screw-up Lagos made matters worse for your team."

"We made mistakes yes," said Natasha "But I know the accord will help,"

"Yes I know about that foolish accord," said Bond "It's nothing but control, however you and I can compromise on a certain subject,"

"And what would that be," asked Natasha

He walked over and played with her red hair a bit as their eyes looked into each other for a moment, her body shook for a moment in which they were about to kiss, but she pulled away as she knows he is playing mind games with her.

"I won't play your games again," said Natasha

"Well we could play twister or strip poker if you like," chuckled Bond "If you change your mind, this is where I will be,"

He takes a card out of his pocket, he got close to her and unzipped her front for a moment and placed the card in her breasts. Her eyes narrowed as he had the gall to do just that.

"I won't be there," said Natasha

"We'll see," said Bond

Chuckling he walked back into his car and drove off leaving Natasha frustrated at the man and she took out the card from her breasts for she examined the card, she debated weather to go or not, but ripped up the card and got on her Widowcyle to leave as well.

* * *

 **Rome, Italy, hotel**

 **0:10:45:0 hours morning time**

There is a knock at the hotel room door as Bond walked up to the door and opened it as Natasha is standing there and not in her Black Widow gear, just average clothing and she just walked in with a stern expression upon her face.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Bond

"I'm weak." She looked at him with a smile

Wordlessly the both of them kissed and piece by piece took off sets of clothing, then drinking some wine, after that getting into bed as the level of pleasure and ecstasy ran high as their hands ran upon their bodies, she never lets her guard down, but that one time it was with him and so she decided to let herself go. Moaning in pleasure she felt alive for the first time in a long time and she wished it would never end.

* * *

 **Rome Italy, hotel**

 **Several hours later**

James and Natasha lay there in bed as she is sound asleep, along with being sweaty as her naked body lays upon him her breasts are pressed upon his chest as their muscularity can be seen as well. Suddenly a voice is heard in her ear that wakes her up.

" _Natasha are you there_ ," said a male voice

"What is it Steve," said Natasha

" _Your needed back at Avengers tower, an important meeting is about to happen soon_ ," said Steve

"I'm on my way," said Natasha

Natasha got up, but sees James is already up and he is on the phone for a brief moment.

"What does he want from me," asked James

" _A meeting in the club_ ," said M

"I'll be there," said Bond

Both of them looked at each other for a moment and coursed "Duty calls,"

So then wordlessly they got dressed and went their separate ways

* * *

 **New Avengers facility upstate, New York**

 **The next day**

It was once a Stark Industries facility and was left abandoned for some time, until it is taken over by a combination of Shield and the Avengers, as the area looked alive once again as Natasha arrived in which it the place looked busy in it's appearance and looks like all of the Avengers have assembled, minus Tony, Hulk or Thor.

So what this about," asked Natasha

"We will be getting a visit from U.S secretary of State." Said Steve "But to what that is we don't know,"

"This can't be good," said Natasha

* * *

 **The Diogenes Club, private office, London England**

 **The next day**

The Diogenes Club is widely known thought the United Kingdom as a place where men can go to read without any distractions, and as such the number one rule is that there is no talking, to the point where club members can be excluded for coughing. Only the members including it's founder Mycroft Holmes knows what goes on behind these walls, the outside world is too ignorant to understand. This place is the supreme and indispensable brain-trust behind the British government, who pieces together the collective government secrets and then advises the best course of action.

"So I take it," said Bond "The reason you called me Mycroft is because the UN is about to do those accords,"

"Elementary my dear Bond," said Mycroft "As that fool Ross has been playing politics, but he is an amateur. I believe you know of the secret protocol mandated at the very founding of the UN, which America refused to sign on for,"

"You mean protocol 12-24-7," said Bond "And Once Ross and the UN try to use the accords, it will be blocked,"

"Indeed," said Mycroft "However it may bring war if we turned a blind eye and allow it to happen,"

So it is to prevent one," said Bond

"Correct you are commander," said Mycroft "Now about the list of recruits,"

* * *

 **The End?**


End file.
